Thanny: A Little Orphan Annie Parody
by TheUnsaneOne
Summary: All OCs. On Hiatus. A young boy in a foster home dreams of a better life. When a man comes to take him to spend Christmas with a billionaire, Than wonders what he's getting himself into.
1. Chapter One

*

A young boy, eyes round and full of hope, gazed at the bright full moon in the night sky. He hummed softly to himself as he thought of a better life: one with parents to love him and care for him.

__

Maybe far away, or maybe real near by,   
He may be pouring her coffee,   
She may be straightening his tie.   
Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill,   
She's sitting playing piano,   
He's sitting paying a bill.   
Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart,   
Bet they collect things like ash trays and art,   
Betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be?   
Their one mistake was giving up me. 

So maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake,   
They'll be there calling me baby.   
Maybe.

Ever since he could remember, he'd been living in this foster home, with a written promise that someone, someday would return for him. He kept a small, broken angel necklace near him at all times. He'd had it ever since he'd been left there, nearly fifteen years ago. The foster family had been nice—while the wife was alive, at least. But she had died not too long ago, which left him with the husband: Mr. Walter Hannigan Greene. ((A/N: *COUGH*)) He had never had any real attachment to Mrs. Greene, but after she had gone, Mr. Greene… well… had decided to let Than do all the work.

The young boy was Than—short for Nathaniel. He had semi-long, blonde hair and deep brown eyes that you could fall into if you weren't careful. He was small for his age, mostly because he never ate very much when he was growing up. He just didn't find any big deal in eating enormous amounts of food. He'd always been the only foster child in the home, and you would think that he would've gotten a little bit better attention than he did. But he didn't. When he wasn't being yelled at for ignoring a single detail in his chores, he was being constantly ignored. Which he didn't mind, for the most part. It gave him a lot of time to think.

__

Betcha he reads, betcha she sews,   
Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes.   
Maybe they're strict, as straight as a line,   
Don't really care, as long as they're mine. 

So maybe now this prayer, the last one of its kind,   
Won't you please come get your baby?   
Maybe? 

Suddenly the light came on and he froze. He was in for it now…

"Nathaniel! What are you doing up at this time of night?!"

"I-I was just admiring the moon?"

"We'll you can admire the moon some more—after you scrub this floor 'til you can see its reflection!"

Than inwardly groaned but muttered, "Yes, sir..."

"What was that?"

Than looked up at him square in the eye and answered sarcastically, "I love you, Mr. Hannigan."

"Shut up and get to work!" the man stormed out and made his way down the hall.

Than sighed but went to get a bucket of water and a cleaning brush. He returned to the room and got down on his hands and knees to start scrubbing. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by fairies. ((A/N: if you say you don't believe in them, you'd better start clapping your hands before they fall down dead. I need them for this next song.)) They pouted as they watched him start working.

__

It's the hard-knock life for Than.   
It's the hard-knock life for Than.   
Instead of treats, he gets tricked.   
Instead of kisses, he gets kicked.   
It's the hard-knock life! 

…   
It's a hard 'nough row he hoes!   
Cotton blankets, 'stead of wool.   
Empty belly, 'stead of full!   
It's the hard-knock life! 

Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?   
Don't it seem like there's never any light?   
Once a day don't you wanna throw the towel in?   
It's easier than putting up a fight! 

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy,   
No one cares if you grow or if you shrink.   
No one cries when your eyes get red and weepy,   
… 

Empty belly life!   
Rotten smelly life!   
Full of sorrow life!   
No tomorrow life! 

Santa Clause he never sees.   
Santa Clause, what's that? Who's he?   
No one cares for you, a smidge,   
When you're living with a pig!   
It's the hard-knock life! 

"You'll stay up, 'til this floor,   
Shines with the moon's reflection!"   
Yank the whiskers from his chin!   
Jab him with a safety pin!   
Make him drink a …   
I love you Mr. Hannigan! 

It's the hard-knock life for Than!   
No one cares for you a smidge,   
When you're living with a pig!   
It's the hard-knock life,   
It's the hard-knock life,   
It's! The! Hard! Knock! life! 

Than glanced up and the fairies scattered. He looked around. _Did I just hear someone singing? _He sighed as he finally finished scrubbing the floor of the entire room. He wiped the sweat off his brow and gazed out the window. Clouds had covered the sky since he started working, and this caused him to sigh. There would be no pretty sunrise to watch this morning.

He made his way to the kitchen and poured the dirty water out of his bucket and down the drain. He then took a moment to clean out the brush he'd been using, so that it would be clean the next time he needed it.

__

There's got to be more to life than just a foster home and cleaning, he thought to himself. He winced as his stomach growled. He remembered that he hadn't had lunch or dinner the previous day. It wasn't only because he didn't want it; it was also because there was hardly anything edible to eat in the house. He rubbed his stomach ruefully, wishing for a nice piece of cheese or something to sate his hunger.

Just on the off chance that something might be there, Than opened the refrigerator door. To his surprise, 'lo and behold, a piece of cheese! He glanced around again before taking it out for closer inspection. He couldn't hear the mute giggles of the fairies watching him as he began nibbling on it. _Mmm, cheddar…_

*

**A/N:** I have to stop there. Because I'm hungry. X_X; And I've reached over 1000 words for this chapter. Way to go me. ^_^ *rushes out into the kitchen*

**Next chapter:** Someone pays a visit to Mr. Hannigan's home. Than sings "Tomorrow" (eventually). The fairies turn into mutants and wreak havoc on the poor little town! AAAAAAHHHH! Ok, so not really, but that would be interesting, wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** "Little Orphan Annie" is Copyright © someone else. "Little Orphan _Thanny_" is Copyright © me. Music from "Little Orphan Annie" is Copyright © someone else. Music from "Little Orphan Annie" that I've rewritten is… plagiarized. o_O;

****

Notes: Than is fifteen. Chet and Jaon are eighteen. Kysha is a teenage billionaire who runs hundreds of Cheese Whiz factories. More strange and crazy things to come! And, by the way, Mr. Hannigan-Greene doesn't beat Than in this fic. Just works him half to death. *baps Mr. Hannigan* And Mr. Hannigan isn't really Mr. Greene's real name. It's just for this fic. Things will get rather weird towards the end, I'll tell you that right now…

*

Mr. Hannigan called from the front room, "Than, is the laundry ready?"

"Yes, sir," Than set about the task of dragging the bulky bag of clothes and sheets from the back room. The material caught on splinters and nails sticking up out of the floor boards, but not enough to tear the bag completely open, thankfully. He finally made it to the front door where Mr. Hannigan was waiting.

"It's about time," he grumbled and slung it effortlessly over his shoulder. "While I'm gone, make sure you do up those dirty dishes.

"Yes, sir."

"And clean the windows; I can't see a blessed thing out of 'em."

"That's because it's raining, sir."

"And don't forget to clean the litter boxes."

"We don't own any litter boxes, sir."

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Yes, sir."

"And when you take the trash out, don't lock yourself out of the house again."

"I'll try not to, sir."

"You'd better," he paused for a moment. "Or else I'll find more things for you to do later."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Hannigan opened the door. "Good bye, Than."

"Good bye, sir." Than closed the door behind him and rolled his eyes with a sigh. The same conversation occurred every Wednesday when Mr. Hannigan took the laundry a few blocks away to the Laundromat. It was very mundane, but then again, what do you expect from a man who was satisfied to eat saltine crackers all the time?

Than got to work on his chores: the dishes, the windows, and finally, the garbage. He would've tried dragging the plastic bag across the floor, but he was more concerned with that bag tearing than he had been with the dirty laundry. If the plastic bag tore, he'd have to get another bag and scoop up all of the spilled trash. And soggy crackers aren't exactly the most delightful things to try to scoop up.

He carried the bag carefully out the front door, but before he could do anything to stop it, the door slammed shut behind him, locking him out. Than sighed heavily and stared up at the gray clouds, which promptly drenched him with rain water. "Why me? Just, why?" He groaned as he carried the bag of trash out to the side of the road. A car sped by through a puddle, splashing him with mud. Than's eyebrow began twitching as he made his way back up to the doorsteps. He tripped on a shoe lace, falling face flat on the concrete walkway.

"This… is not my life…" he lay there for a moment before dragging himself up to sit on one of the steps. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. He then commenced staring out at the street while the rain drops slid down his pale bangs. He began humming another tune, occasionally singing the words aloud. 

__

The sun will come out, tomorrow,   
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow,   
There'll be sun.   
Just thinking about tomorrow,   
Clears away the cob webs and the sorrow,   
'Til there's none.   
When I'm stuck with a day, that's gray and lonely,   
I just stick up my chin, and grin, and say, oh… 

The sun will come out tomorrow,   
So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow,   
Come what may.   
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow,   
You're always a day away.

The sun will come out tomorrow,   
So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow,   
Come what may.   
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow,   
You're always a day away.   
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow,   
You're always a day away.

He was so preoccupied with his song that he hadn't noticed that a car had pulled up in front of the house. He also didn't notice the man coming up the walk. Or the fact that the man was holding an umbrella over his head while he finished the song. When Than finally did notice all of this, he flushed crimson and glanced up at his only audience. "Uhm, hello."

The man smiled down at him. "Hi. That's a nice song you were singing."

"Uhh, thanks," Than looked away. He'd never been around people—especially strangers—much of his life, so he was naturally shy. Plus the fact that he'd been singing, which is something he rarely let anyone else hear.

"My name's Chet Jorch," the man introduced himself. "I'm looking for a Walter Hannigan. Is he here?"

Than glanced back up at him with a raised eyebrow, and spoke without thinking, "If he was here, do you really think I'd be out here, singing in the rain?"

Chet just chuckled. "No, I don't suppose you would," he grinned and offered him his hand. "You must be Nathaniel."

"Than. I'm called Than for short," he shook Chet's hand, then was surprised when he was lifted off of the step and placed in his feet.

"Then you're coming with me," Chet began walking towards the car.

Than blinked. Chet stopped and turned back around to face him. "What's wrong?"

Than just stared at him like he'd grown ten heads. Chet began laughing to himself and then slapped his forehead. "You don't know what in the world I'm doing here, do you?"

"Uhh, no."  
Chet flashed him another grin. "I work for Kysha Iory-Warbucks, the billionaire. She's arranged to have an orphan stay with her for two weeks over Christmas. We've already arranged with the social services to have you come. Didn't Mr. Hannigan tell you?"

"Uhh, no."

"Well, then," Chet took several quick strides towards him and grabbed his wrist, leading him towards the car. "Let's go!"

Than climbed into the backseat, dumbfounded to say the least. It was the nicest car he'd ever been in—one of the few cars he'd ever been in, in fact. He never got to go anywhere. And besides the fact that he was in a nice car, he was also going to a billionaire's house for Christmas. Or, at least, that's what this Chet Jorch-person had said…

Chet climbed in next to him and signaled the driver to get going. Than glanced out the window, watching the old, grungy neighborhood pass by. What was he getting himself into now?

*

****

A/N: Another 1000 words! End of chapter! Hooray! ^_^

****

Next Chapter: Than gets to Kysha's mansion. Than meets Kysha. Kysha is ditzy. Than is… overwhelmed.


	3. Chapter Three

Than stared out the window of the car as they rode on in silence. He watched the scenery change from the slums, to the middle class homes, along with a few businesses. He spoke up suddenly, "We're heading for the city?"

"Yes," Chet replied. "Good 'ol NYC."

"I've never been there," Than looked down in his lap while Chet looked up, startled.

"Never?"

He shook his head, "not that I remember."

Chet stared at him a moment before facing forward again. _Those guys at social services weren't kidding about this kid…_

Than went back to staring out the window. His mouth dropped open when they came up to a huge set of gates, behind which sat the largest house he'd ever seen. It had a long porch with many windows, was painted a brilliant white, and had green garlands and red ribbons decorating its façade. The gates opened wide to let the car through. 

"Than? I know it's a big house, but you don't need to drool as if you'll never see it again from this moment on."

Than turned to Chet, mouth still hanging open, "Huh?!"

"You have two weeks: two weeks to stay here," Chet smiled.

"Here? In that?!"

"No, we're going to make you sleep in the dumpster around back," Chet laughed sarcastically as the driver opened his door. He climbed out and Than followed. They made their way up the steps of the porch and a man in a tuxedo stepped out of the house.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jorch," he addressed Chet.

"Hello Maxwell. Is Ms. Warbucks back yet?"

"No sir, she should be here in an hour or so."

Chet turned and said, "Than, this is Maxwell, the butler. Maxwell, this is Than Greene, the orphan that will be staying with us over the holidays."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Greene," Maxwell bowed.

"Ehh…" Than was too shocked over everything to say anything.

Chet patted him on the back, "You'll have to excuse Mr. Greene, he's rather overwhelmed right now."

"I see. Will I be giving him the grand tour of the estate?" Maxwell inquired.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be glad to show him around myself."

"Very good, sir. If you require anything, Mr. Greene, feel free to ask."

"Er, uh, thank you, Maxwell," Than answered. He watched as Maxwell made a small bow before returning to the inside of the house. Chet lead Than into the large entry way adorned with the same greenery and ribbons as the exterior of the house. A large staircase in the middle of the room lead to the second floors, the room to the left was a parlor, the room to the right seemed to be a dining room, and two doors on either side of the staircase lead to other rooms—most likely a kitchen and possibly an office. Another "small" detail about the room was the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"So, what would you like to see first?" Chet asked, breaking Than's train of thought.

"Oh… uh… anything would be fine…" Than was too busy staring upward, taking in every detail.

Chet grinned. "Maybe some introductions to the staff are in order?"

Than looked at him. "I'm guessing it's about time for another song, then?"

"Yup."

_"Cecille will pick out all your clothes." _

_"Blue, no, green is his best color I think."_

_"Your bath is drawn by Mrs. Greer."_

_"Soap...no, bubbles, I think."_

_"Annette comes in to make your bed."_

_"The silk, no the satin sheets, I think."_

_"I think I'm gonna like it here!"_

_"The swimming pool is to the left!" _

_"Inside the house?__ Duuude..."_

_"The tennis court is in the rear."_

_"I don't even like tennis..." _

_"Have an instructor here at noon--_

_Oh, and get that Don Budge fellow if he's available."_

_"I think I'm gonna like it here…"_

_"When you wake ring for Drake,_

_Drake will bring your tray. _

_When you're through Mrs. Pugh,_

_Comes and takes it away. _

_"No need to pick up any toys!"_

_"Uhh, that's okay, I haven't got any anyway."_

_"No finger will you lift, is that clear?_

_"We have but one request,_

_Please put us to the test!" _

_"I know I'm gonna like it here!_

_"Used to room in a tomb,_

_Where I'd sit and freeze._

_Get me now, holy cow! _

_Could someone pinch me please? OUCH!"_

_"He didn't mean it!_

_We've never had a little girl..."_

_"We've never had a little... girl?"_

_"I guess I'll just have to do my best..."_

_"We hope you understand,_

_Your wish is our command!"_

_"I know I'm gonna like it here!"_

_"Welcome!"_

After that weird song and dance sequence, the introduction of the staff, and a brief game of tennis, the staff began rushing around the house frantically as a car horn sounded from outside. Than stood in the entry way with a blank look on his face as Chet dashed to the front door. When he returned, he was busily taking down notes as a young red-headed woman rattled off various cheese recipes. She stopped abruptly when she noticed Than. Their eyes met, and blinked rapidly for a couple of moments.  
"Who is this?" she asked.

"Uh, Ms. Warbucks, I'd like to introduce Than Greene, the foster child that will be staying with us over Christmas." 

"… I thought we were getting a cat from the local animal shelter?"

"No, Kysha, that was for … something else," Chet said, slightly flustered. He stood off to the side as Ms. Warbucks waltzed around Than, taking him in from every angle. She looked into face and made an announcement.

"I need a pie!"

One of the servants quickly brought her a piece of lemon meringue pie. She nibbled at it thoughtfully, still watching Than with interest. Than felt like melting into a crack in the wall… if the wall had any cracks, that it.

"Well, Dan—"

"It's Than, Ms. Warbucks," Chet murmured, looking skyward.

"Than, sorry; anyway, I hope you'll enjoy your stay for the next week—"

"Two weeks."

"…_two weeks. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my pie and some paperwork. Chet, find him something to wear; he must be soaked through to the skin." Ms. Warbucks made a hasty exit to one of the doors beside the staircase._

Than stood, bewildered. Chet silently rubbed his forehead, a familiar migraine coming on. The servants all went back to their work. A leaf fell from the nearby plant. ARGH, SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!!

"… She seemed nice," Than spoke finally. "A little eccentric, but nice."

"Yeah," Chet sighed, "she's like that all the time. So I hope you can stand it for the next few days."

"Hey, it's no problem," Than shrugged. "I've had enough excitement in today alone to last me the rest of my life."

"And we're just getting started. We have a whole other plot line to start up and about six other songs to get through."

"… oi."

*

**End notes:** Sorry about the out of characterness. ^_^; I've been wanting to finish this chapter for a while, and just got around to it today. Kysha comes off as a real snob, doesn't she? XD; 


End file.
